Unification
by Mewsol
Summary: Italy is finally going to unify his country. But the dream of true unification comes at a price... Roleplay with Sandusky10.


_**Summary:**_ Italy is finally going to unify his country. But the dream of true unification comes at a price... Roleplay with Sandusky10

* * *

"Italy?" the German called, "Italy, where the hell are you going!" he ran up and grapped the Italian's shoulder, turning him around abruptly, "Listen and respond to me when I speak..." he stopped talking. Instead of the fearful glance that Italy always made when in trouble, he was pale with an expression of worry and pain etched across his face. Germany took a moment to reorganize his thoughts. "Italy... what's wrong?" he tried to sound concerned, but his voice was still gruff and strict.

"I'm finished..." Italy stated, turning away to hide his face from Germany. "There's no point in anything anymore, not when I'm so... _useless..._" His voice was almost haunting, devoid of his normal uplifting tone.

"I'm going to make myself... _disappear._" Italy wanted to avoid using the words 'kill' and 'death'. He didn't want to worry Germany with a drastic decision. "I didn't want to say goodbye to you because I knew you'd get mad at me again. But now, I guess I have to..."

Italy was silent for a few minutes, waiting for Germany to let go of his shoulder and leave him.

Germany blinked, consuming the information fed to him, "Italy..." he made him turn to face him again. He knelt down and rubbed Italy's arms, "Hey... hey, look at me," he made sure to make eye contact with the Italian. "I don't know what made you upset, but, I think I would surely miss you if you didn't say goodbye," he swallowed, feeling his throat close up a little. "And... I certainly think that if you ever... commited, _suicide..._" he took a deep breath, "I... gosh, I don't... even want to imagine."

Italy gazed at Germany with empty eyes. He was still alive, but his happiness was dead. He carefully took out a pocket knife and began gently slitting his wrists away from Germany's line of sight.

There was no sign on Italy's face that he was cutting himself again. All he did was blink twice and stare with his expressionless face.

"Italy... please talk to me..." he pleaded. He removed his hands from Italy's arms, instead placing them slightly above the Italian's hips, "I want you to tell me what is wrong... it's not like you to be silent," he said a little more forcefully, "If you don't want me to get angry, then tell me what is on your mind..."

His skin faded to nearly a pale white, and his hair grew a bit paler as well.

"I really _am_ disappearing, Germany. It's my boss. Slowly, but surely... It's only so there will finally be a united Italy again," he explained sadly, his voice fading. "I didn't want to have to say goodbye to everyone. So I just tried to end it all sooner. The pain was too much for me to handle..."

Italy lifted his arm and began cutting his neck as his body grew weaker and weaker. "Now I will say my goodbye... it's what you wanted, after all."

In a flash, Germany grabbed the knife and aimlessly tossed it to the side. it made a loud clang as it struck the floor. He threw his arms around Italy, his grip tight, "Don't leave me like this... you can't..." he grasped onto Italy tighter, "It's not what I want because you left not only in World War I, but World War II- and I realized then why you did so... and the whole time."

He could feel his eyes sting, his vision cloud up as he tried to look Italy directly in the eye, "_I couldn't forgive myself... because you left from the things I made you do,_" he managed to choke, "I know I said otherwise back then... but that's because I didn't want to be wrong. And from that I didn't see I was losing one of my only, and best friends..."

Germany reached up and wiped the blood that oozed slightly from the thin cut. "And when I did... I knew I had lost... and that you weren't coming back for me... because I didn't treat you the way a real friend should. I've never had friends before, until I met you... and seeing you leave me was like seeing the rest of my life a waste of time because I would have no one to spend it with." He shuddered feeling a couple of tears spill onto his cheek. "_I love you..._ because you are my best friend. And I know that this is the first time I've said it, but that's because always thought you knew that..." Germany rested his chin on Italy's shoulder, still embracing him, "I'm sorry I didn't make myself clear enough to stop you... from feeling this way..."

Italy's skin was starting to shrivel up slowly, making it harder and harder for him to breathe. Blood clogged Italy's throat before he began coughing it up. "_I-I-I'm sorry... I-I love you too, Germany-_" Italy could barely say a word after that. His body was so thin he slipped out of Germany's hands and fell onto the ground. Germany tried to grasp onto Italy, but he kept slipping through his fingers like sand. Italy's eyes faded to gray, and his hair became a pure white. Wings began to grow out of his back as a halo appeared over his head.

"_Arri-_" Italy's words were interrupted by a cough of blood that created a puddle under his head.

"_...arrivederci..._"

Italy had spelled out his final goodbye, breathed the last of his life, as Germany laid there, his head on Italy's chest. Italy ascended into the clouds, leaving only a shriveled, bloody corpse behind him.

Tears stained the Italian's already blood-soaked uniform. Germany didn't even get to utter a goodbye, only watch in horror as hell collided with earth. His friend, his companion who he had never let himself admit he was attached to had slipped from him into a world he could not touch. He sniffed and let out a choked sob.

"_I...Italia...!_" Germany wailed, "Come back... please... come back to me..."

He held onto Italy's body for endless hours, unable to move from the pain that physically and mentally bound him to the floor. He knew he was dead, but he kept calling, whimpering pleas begging Italy reach up and tell him he was still alive. But he couldn't...

Germany felt the hollow void behind Italy's suit. There was no heartbeat, and there never would be again. He lifted his head and gave his friend a final parting, "Never forget me in heaven... okay?" he sniffed again, "Because you're too important for me to ever forget you..." he leaned in and gave Italy's forehead a small kiss.

As if by magic, joyful cries of people all across the Italian peninsula began sounding at once.

"_Risorgimento! **Viva l'Italia!**_"

Italy had truly become unified once again.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_** Sorry for the abrupt ending... and the death... I'm going to let you interpret the ending yourself.

Sandusky10: "why- what the- Italy freakin coughed up blood and shriveled like a prune. you mean to tell me these people will cheer for that! maybe in Shakespeare's time but hell... XD oh my god if only they knew..."


End file.
